Heroes of EVA: Walk on the Wild Side
by eastWOLF
Summary: While in Berlin, Germany Kaji get attacked by a wild animal when saving Asuka and Misato. After a few months he gains superpowers but will he use them for good or does he use them for his own personal gain?
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of EVA: Walk on the Wild Side

**Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion, the Astounding Wolf-Man and Static Shock belong to their respected owners. **

**Author's Note: This is a new series of stories kinda like the 'Superwomen of EVA' stories by orionpax09 and Mike313 but where everybody gets powers. I'm not going to give the girls the same powers as in the 'Superwomen of EVA' stories but will use characters/powers from both the Marvel and DC universes and even a few from Image. My first story revolves around Kaji getting his powers while being Asuka's guardian in Germany. But I'm just going to say this now; I'm giving Kaji Image based superpowers and turning him into an obscure superhero. Kaji will become the Astounding Wolf-Man! A personal favorite of mine for years which was written as a 25 issue comic by Robert Kirkman (the author of the Walking Dead).

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings 

_I was fourteen when Second Impact happen and during that time I lost both my parents. Hell, I wasn't the only person who lost someone close to them that day, 3 billion people died during that event. That was 50% of the Earth's population gone! But things got far worse in the aftermath of Second Impact and all Hell broke loss. Of the 3 billion people left on Earth, 40% of those people were mutated by the effects of SI and were turned into monsters. The mutants had unimaginable powers and used them for their own personal gain, but they all weren't like that. I wasn't like that and I'll never be like that. But to truly know that you have to start at the beginning…_

_-Ryoji Kaji_

_

* * *

_

2013: Berlin, Germany: Grunewald Forest:

The sun was setting on the camping grounds of the Grunewald Forest as a young girl was running thought it. The girl was 12 years old, had shoulder length red hair, a small slender frame and was wearing a yellow sundress. She was combing through the leaves and bushes trying to get away from a very huge wolf.

'_I got to get away, I got to get away!' _the young girl screamed in her head. _'The great Asuka Langley Soryu can't end life being eaten by a wolf. I have to get back to the campsite and find Kaji and Misato.'_ While the young German-Japanese girl ran for her life, a few hundred feet away at the camping ground where two adults in their late twenties.

Second Lieutenant Misato Katsuragi was sitting at a picnic table drinking a bottle of water while watching her coworker Warrant Officer Ryoji Kaji start a small fire inside the grill. Misato was 27 years old, had beautiful long purple hair, a sexy body that women would kill to have, and was wearing a lavender tank top over her red flight jacket with a pair of jean shorts. "Kaji, I don't understand why we had to go on this camping trip?" she asked. The man known as Kaji was also 27 years old just like Misato but had his black hair back in a ponytail, slight stubble on his chin, an average build and was wearing a blue tee shirt with black jeans. He just smiled at his higher ranking officer and said "I told Misato, were here as a means to help Asuka relax a little. I think she's been under a lot of stress lately with all the testing at NERV and all of her college courses. She's only twelve years old and barely had an ideal childhood."

Misato sighed. "Yeah, but then again not too many children can say they've had an ideal childhood after Second Impact." She shuttered. "Almost all the kids born after Second Impact are Bang Babies. If they don't already have their powers yet their bound to get them soon."

Kaji walked over to Misato and sat next to her. "I know you're worried about Asuka, but if she's a Bang Baby there's nothing we can do about it."

"I hate to say it but you're right Kaji… and speaking of Asuka where is she?" Misato asked.

As if on cue, Asuka came running out of the bushes towards the two adults. She was panting heavily and then collapsed to the ground. "Asuka?" Misato yelled as she rushed over to the girl. She picked up the girl when the big grey wolf came out of the bushes and started running towards them. Misato started running with Asuka in her arms while Kaji grabbed his NERV issued hand gun and started shooting at the wolf. The wolf dodged every bullet and jumped over Kaji's head and went back to chasing after Misato with Asuka in her hands. Kaji realized his hand gun wasn't going to do any damage so he dropped it and started running after the wolf.

'_I hope this works.'_ Kaji thought inwardly. When he caught up to the wolf, he tackled it to the ground and started to wrestle it.

Misato looked behind her and saw her on-again-off-again boyfriend being attacked by the wolf. "Kaji!" she sat Asuka on the bench and grabbed her Heckler & Koch USP side arm but questioned to fire it fearing that she would hit Kaji. She had no choice but to watch Kaji attempt to fight off the wolf.

The wolf started to tear off Kaji's shirt and then into his left shoulder as he yelled in agony. The wolf then worked his way down from Kaji's shoulder to his chest and started tearing into the flesh. Ryoji couldn't fight it anymore, the unbearable pain was just too much for him to handle. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Misato clutched her fist closed because she just couldn't standby any longer. She pointed her gun at the wolf and had a clear shot. She took it in an instant and hit the wolf in its back. It yelped, got off of Kaji and ran back into the darkness of the forest. Misato pulled out her cell phone and called for help. "I need an ambulance to the camping grounds of the Grunewald Forest quickly! My friend has been attacked by a wild wolf and needs serious help! Please somebody get here quickly pleases!" she started to break down into tears as when she dropped next to Kaji's mangled and bloody body.

Asuka started to awake and shot up when she saw Kaji laying in a pile of his own blood. She ran towards her guardians and was so shocked at what she saw her voice was just barely above a whisper. "K-Kaji? M-Misato w-what happen?"

Misato couldn't answer the girl.

Asuka asked again but there was still no answer from Misato. "Verdammt Misato! What in Gott's name happen to Kaji?" she started to break down into tears just like the Second Lieutenant had.

Misato tried to wipe away her tears but they kept on flowing. "A-Asuka Kaji just sacrificed himself to save us from that wolf that was after you." She then used her hands to prop up Kaji's head to make sure he stayed awake. "Kaji, please just hang on, the ambulance is on its way."

Kaji stared blankly at Misato. "P-please don't cry… I-I hate to see it when you… or A-Asuka cry." he could feel Misato's tears falling on his face as he said that. He tried to put on a smile for the women of his dreams and the girl he felt was like a daughter to him but couldn't. "T-tell me… is… it t-that bad…?"

Now Misato couldn't help fighting back tears. "Yes you idiot, it's that bad! Dammit where the Hell is Section 2 when you need them?"

Soon an ambulance arrived and took the trio to the nearest hospital. Kaji was immediately taken to the intensive care unit where he was examined and worked on for several days straight.

* * *

One Month Later: NERV Germany, Intensive Care Ward:

The sounds of the heart monitor where beeping slowly as Ryoji Kaji was sleeping in his hospital room. He was in a coma for a month but was finally coming out of it. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he starred at the plane white ceiling. _'Hemp… well what do you know, I'm alive and starring at an unfamiliar ceiling.' _He then felt something on his left side. _'What the Hell?'_ he slightly turned his head the best he could since the left part of his body was covered in bandages. When he did, he saw Asuka had fallen asleep and was resting her head on his left arm. He couldn't help but laugh at the way Asuka was sleeping and slightly snoring. Kaji then noticed the faint smell of a cigarette and turned his head to the right. He saw Misato sitting on the windowsill taking a long drag from her caner stick.

Kaji sighed and softly said "I thought you only smoked after we did the naughty? It's a filthy habit a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't pick up."

Misato slightly jumped when she herd Kaji's voice for the first time in a month. She flicked her cigarette out of the window and ran towards Kaji and hugged him the best she could.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it Misato, everything still hurts!" Kaji yelled.

Misato let go of her friend and just laughed. "Well maybe I'll just wake Asuka up so she can finish the job." She started to shake the redheaded girl until she awoke.

"Ugh…" Asuka looked up and then saw a smile on Misato's face and Kaji wide awake. "KAJI! You're awake!" she began to tightly wrap her arms around the ponytailed man and hugged him.

"S-see what you started Misato! Asuka could you let go now? At any rate between you two hugging me I may never get out of here. Speaking of which, where am I?" he asked.

Asuka finally let go of Kaji and looked at Misato. Misato sighed as she got the hint from her charge and started to fill Kaji in on everything that has happening the last month. "Kaji you don't remember?"

The man shook his head in response. "Remember what? What happen?"

Asuka kept silent as Misato continued. "Kaji a month ago you were attacked by a wolf when we went camping. You were taken to a nearby hospital and just in time too because you lost a lot of blood." She paused to look at Kaji and then continued. "After a few days in the hospital you were transferred here so NERV could keep an eye on you."

Kaji smirked a bit when he heard that statement. "How cute, it looks like NERV still has a use for me."

"You know if you weren't all patched up like this I'd hit you right now." Misato calmly stated.

"Nice to see that you care Misato." Kaji smirked

Asuka rolled her eyes and was about to say something to the purple haired women when a nurse walked into the room.

She paused and saluted to the officers. "Second Lieutenant Katsuragi, Pilot Soryu and it seems Warrant Officer Kaji as well."

They all saluted back as the nurse continued to speak. "It's good to see you awake Officer but you're not out of the woods just yet. Second Lieutenant you and the Pilot have to leave right now because we are about to examine Mr. Kaji. You are both welcome to wait outside if you like and I'll tell you are able to come back."

Misato agreed to the stipulations and took Asuka to wait outside with her. Once they were both gone a few doctors and nurses started to get to work on Kaji.

* * *

Later That Night:

Both Asuka and Misato were in the hallway of the NERV Medical Ward sleeping when the nurse from before came out to talk to them.

She nudged Misato until she woke up. "Second Lieutenant, I'm sorry to wake up but we're finished examining Mr. Kaji for the day. You and Pilot Soryu are allowed to see him if you want too but he is sleeping right now so don't wake him."

Misato took a moment for her brain to fully react and then responded to the question. "That's okay, we've seen him sleep for long enough this past month." She shook her head. "We'll visit him in the morning." Misato then woke Asuka so she could take her home. Within minutes, they were in Misato's car and driving back to their apartment.

* * *

Even Later That Night:

It was around midnight as the full moon was shining brightly above the sky and into the hospital room of Ryoji Kaji. He was sleeping peaceful as the moonlight soon engulfed his body. Kaji tiredly opened his eyes and starred directly at the moon. For a while nothing happened but then his heart rate started to accelerate as well as his body temperature. Kaji grabbed his chest and then let out an animalistic growl. For the time he couldn't think straight and ripped off all the connection cords on his body. Kaji fell out of his bed and started to transform. Within seconds he had grey fur all over his body, had red eyes, was eight feet tall and was a humanoid werewolf. Soon the now werewolf Kaji jumped out the open window in his room and was scaling the side of the building across the street. Once he reached the top of the building, Kaji stumbled upon a rooftop garden and somebody tending to the many flowers. An elderly German man was watering various plants when Kaji came up behind him and tore his head off. The man's body dropped to the ground and his head was a few feet away. Kaji howled at the moon and then jumped away from the garden no doubt causing more damage to the city.

* * *

The Next Morning:

It was around ten o'clock in the morning when Asuka and Misato returned to the medical ward. They met with Kaji's physician and his specialists before they could actual see him.

"It's nice to meet you Second Lieutenant Katsuragi, Pilot Soryu but I'm sorry we couldn't meet under different circumstances." The man saluted. "My name is Doctor Adam McDuffie, I'm the specialist hired to perform to the operations on Officer Kaji."

Asuka gave a quizzical look and asked "Operation? What operation does Kaji need?"

Doctor McDuffie looked at the chart in his hands. "He needs skin grafts and arm reconstruction. After all that it will take him two months to recover but he should be fine."

They all walked into Kaji's room to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned away from the door. He quickly grabbed his pillow and put it between his leg for he was sitting there naked.

Everyone just froze when they saw this but Misato was the first one to recover. "Uh Kaji, what happen to you medical gown? You get lucky with one of the nurses or something?" she teased.

Kaji blushed. "No and if I did I don't remember it! Now can I please get some clothes cause I think I'm ready to leave now."

"What? That's impossible! Officer I don't think you understand the severity of your injuries, it will take at least two months for them heal after the medical procedures are done." Dr. McDuffie stated.

"Oh?" Kaji raised an eyebrow and slightly turned towards the doctor. "I think you should reconsider that, I mean look at me I'm in perfect health. There aren't even any scares on me."

Asuka ran over to Kaji and hugged him. "Oh Kaji of course there couldn't be even a single mark on your perfect body."

Kaji groaned that she was hugging him while he was naked. "Geez Asuka, couldn't you wait until I put some cloths on? This is kind of awkward."

The doctor faced palmed and pulled Misato over to the side. "I don't know how but it looks like Mr. Kaji is fully healed. After a few nights to look things over he will be free to go. Now if you please, could you get the Second Child off of him so we can examine him?"

Misato just smiled and complied. "Come on Asuka, you could jump his bones when he gets out in a few days. For now we have to go."

Asuka let go of _her _Kaji. "Oh fine, but when he gets out he's mine."

"Deal." They both laughed and said goodbye to Kaji.

Kaji slumped a bit and thought _'Some things never change.'

* * *

_Another Month Later:

Kaji had been released from the hospital far later that expected but when did he he just got back into his old routine. The only thing that changed was he had to move in with Misato and Asuka because he still needed someone to look after him.

Kaji was sleeping in his bedroom when the full moon came out from behind the clouds. He started to jerk around wildly in his bed as his heart rate started to accelerate. The same occurrence that happened a month ago was happening again, Kaji's muscles started expanding until he ripped out of his shirt. Kaji's teeth grew into sharp canines, his ears became pointed, his nails were sharp claws, and the grey fur engulfed his entire body. Meanwhile Misato was staggering to her bedroom after getting hammered on the couch. She was walking towards Kaji's room when she heard a loud howl coming from there.

"What the Hell is that noise?" Misato slowly open the door to Kaji's room and then saw the large grey werewolf about to jump out the window. Werewolf Kaji bared his teeth at Misato and was going to lunge at her but decided against it and jumped out the window.

Misato was in shock and no words could come out of her mouth, she just watched what presumably was Kaji jump out the window and across the street to another building. She soon passed out in Kaji's room due to whole ordeal she just witnessed.

Werewolf Kaji had no idea what to do, he was confused and had no memory of his human side. The werewolf realized it could only survive on its basic instinct and headed towards the forest. Once there, a small rabbit was running across the field and Kaji started chasing after it until he caught it and tore it's head off. He ate the dead animal not knowing any better and then continued running throughout the forest for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Misato felt hung over, as usual but this morning was different, she had woken up on the floor in Kaji's room. _'…was it a dream?'_ She mentally asked herself. She sat up from her position on the floor and looked around the room until she noticed a dark red substance dripping from the bed. At first Misato was hesitant to take a look but then fought back her fear and stood up to see Kaji laying on the bed naked with blood all over his mouth and hands. Misato jumped back and mentally screamed _'Oh my god! That monster from last night was real!'_ she was in such a panic she didn't even notice Asuka was standing in the doorway and knocked her down.

"Misato, what happen?" Asuka yelled causing Misato to wrap her hand around the young girl's mouth.

"Quite Asuka." Misato made a shushing motion with her index finger while hoping not to wake Kaji.

Asuka fought Misato and escaped from her guardian's grasp and yelled "I will not be quite unless you tell me what happened!'

While the two were wrestling each other, Kaji had woken up and notice that he was yet again naked and had blood all over him. "What the Hell?" in a panic he grabbed some boxer shorts from a draw and ran over to Misato and Asuka. This caused them both to stop fighting each other and Asuka to hesitantly say "K-Kaji? Why i-is there blood on you?"

"I don't know. I can't remember what happened last night" Kaji said very unsure of himself.

Then suddenly an unfamiliar voice made itself known and said "Well I can tell you one thing, you aren't human any more Ryoji Kaji." Then a man wearing an expensive Italian suit stepped from out of the shadows of the apartment. He looked like he was in his late fifties, had an average build, black hair but a grey beard and red eyes.

No one said anything for awhile but then Misato broke the silence. "I don't know who the hell you are or how you got past Section 2, but make a statement like that will get you killed!" she lunged towards the man about to punch him square in the man but he dodged it. She tried again and again but the man was faster than he looked.

He smirked and while continuing to dodge all of Misato's attacks said "I assure you, I mean none of you any harm, I'm here to help you Ryoji Kaji." The man then stopped and caught Misato's fist in the palm of his hand. He let go of Misato's fist and she returned to Kaji's and Asuka's side.

"Okay I'll bite, what are you here to help me with?" Kaij asked curiously.

The man laughed and said "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you just refuse to admit it. Your accident in the forest, the one in the hospital and the one last night all happen one month apart from each other."

Asuka was getting annoyed. "So your point is?"

"They all happened a lunar cycle apart and they all happened on the first night of the full moon. Don't you see were this is going?" the man asked.

"This is insane." Misato stated flatly.

Kaji put his hand on her shoulder and said "Let's here him out."

"I've been watching you to make sure my suspicions were correct, making sure I was right. You bear the curse and you have become what I hoped you to be. You have been transformed and your life as you knew it is over. You are now a mutant like most of the Earth's population. You have been reborn and are now on a new path towards your destiny." The man smiled at Kaji. "I've taken an interest in you and I am going to mentor you. I can't let you go about this by yourself, you're a being of great power but as of right now it is raw, unchecked and dangerous. I will teach you how to harness that power and control the beast within."

Kaji could tell this freaked out Asuka and Misato but he was intrigued by the offer. "Okay, if you can you do what you say, how are you going to go about it?"

The man laughed. "Trust me Ryoji Kaji, I know a lot about mutants and the supernatural."

* * *

**Author's Note: So there's the end of chapter 1, hoped everyone enjoyed it. Also if anyone is carious about the actual Astounding Wolf-Man its really interesting. All 25 issues are collected into 4 volumes and are out now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hero or Killer?

_I may not have witnessed Second Impact but I've studied it in school and know all about it from my superior officers at NERV. The truth is that the 1st Angel exploded in Antarctica and killed half the Earth's population, the rest were mutated and got powers. Even us kids that were born after Second Impact got powers. Most don't do anything with their powers and wish they were dead, the rest of us actual accept our powers and use them. Even though I just recently got my powers I know how to use them to the fullest and I will keep doing so…_

_-Asuka Langley Soryu_

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Ryoji Kaji agreed to be trained by the vampire named Zechariah, much dislike of Misato and Asuka. In that time Kaji has learned to better control himself and get a costume to everything in his new life. Right now Kaji was in his werewolf form and jumping from rooftop to rooftop with a bat by his side. When he landed on a building he destroyed part of the ledge and almost fell off but caught himself. "Whoa!"

The bat settled down behind Kaji and then turned into the human form of Zechariah. "That was impressive Kaji. You've improved a great deal over that past three weeks."

Kaji looked over his shoulder and cocked his head. "I have?"

Zechariah nodded his head his head in response.

Kaji looked down at the city below. "I've gotten better handle on controlling my transformation, but I'm still having trouble getting use to this body. I'm still not use to being this strong! I mean I almost jump clear over this building." He then turned back to Zechariah. "But something is troubling me…Misato doesn't trust you. She doesn't see what you're getting out of training me. So really what are you getting out of this?"

Zechariah smiled. "Well its simple, you're a creature of the night like myself and you have a lot of raw power. In truth it's not easy for me to come by an ally that is so powerful."

"That's another thing…you're a vampire, mutant or otherwise but I've never seen you drink blood. Don't vampires do that?" Kaji asked.

His vampire mentor shock his head. "Most of what you know about vampires are a myth but yes I do drink blood. Now it doesn't have to be human blood and it's not something that I always have to do frequently."

Kaji sighed. "That's a relief."

"Well rest assure Kaji, you've come up a winner in the mutant lottery. You don't have to do anything unsavory like drink blood to maintain your existence. With training you can transform at will during the night and control your werewolf form. With your transformation you can heal all your wounds, have increased strength, stamina, agility and you can even sense out all other mutants with your advanced smell. With all of that you should have little to complain about."

"Honestly none really came to mind. Aside from Misato and Asuka disagreeing with your methods, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"By the way, have you sensed anything different about Asuka lately?" Zechariah asked in an impish tone.

Kaji raised an eyebrow at the mention of the young girl he treated like a daughter. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh its nothing," Zechariah looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to rise. "But it looks like you should start to make your home. The sun will be up soon and I don't want to get caught out here. So I'll meet you tomorrow at the usual spot." With that Zechariah turned into his bat form and flew away into the remaining darkness.

'_Weird, but he's right, I got to get back before I lose my powers for the day.'_ With that Kaji returned to his apartment he shared with Misato and Asuka.

* * *

It was six o' clock in the morning and Misato was struggling to get out of bed. She wanted to go back to sleep but the sun that was slowly creeping its way into her room and made her get up. Misato pushed back a few strands of her purple hair out of her face and was slowly making her way towards the kitchen. She was trying to fight off last night's hangover but to no avail it didn't work.

'_I don't need this.'_ She thought to herself as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of her favorite beverage, Yebisu brand beer. Misato sat down at the table and started to chug on her beer but was interrupted shortly after.

"I wish you wouldn't drink so much." Kaji coolly stated as he came out of his room in only black sweatpants.

Misato scowled at the unshaven man. "Well I wish you wouldn't always do that in the morning. God Kaji, how many times have I told you not to do that?" she started to scold the man like he was a little kid. "What if somebody sees you as a werewolf coming in the window every morning? Somebody is bound to call the cops."

Kaji smiled. "I didn't know you cared so much, but there isn't much to worry about when I return here. The section 2 guards that are stationed here usual take their break around this time and everybody else in the neighborhood are still asleep around this time."

Misato just rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, but why do you have to be so damn perky in morning?"

"Hey I can't help it. With my powers I never have to sleep and I can stay out all night and hone my skills." Kaji responded. "And party on the side."

With that Misato punched Kaji in the arm. "Jack ass!"

"Oh come on, just because I'm a mutant now doesn't mean I still don't have my sense of humor." Kaji then walked into his room so he could get ready for work.

* * *

It was now six thirty in the morning and Asuka felt like trash. She was sick, her body was burning up and she couldn't shake this feeling. _'Verdammit everything hurts!' _The girl looked at her hands as if they weren't her own and then clapped them over her eyes. She stayed like that for as long as she could until Misato started knocking on her door. Asuka didn't respond so Misato knocked again.

"Verdammit Asuka I know you can hear me! Open the door or I'll kick it down."

"…"

There still was no answer. Now Misato was angry. "I'm not in the mood for this Asuka!"

Finally the older woman got a response. "Go away!" was what Asuka yelled.

"What the Hell? Asuka get your ass up now or so help me I'll…"

"I said go away!"

That was the final straw; Misato kicked in Asuka's door and pulled the covers off her bed. "What the Hell's your problem? Get up and start the day or be late for college because I'm not driving you!"

"Go away!" she yelled.

Misato grabbed Asuka so she could get her out of bed but when she felt the girl all her anger was washed away by confusion. Asuka was hot, very hot like she was on fire. "What the?" was all the purple haired woman got out.

Asuka looked Misato straight in the eye and repeated the same two words as she did before very forcefully and angrily. "Go away!"

This time Misato didn't argue and slowly backed away from the girl. "Uh…You know on second thought you can stay home for the day Asuka. I'll just called your professor and tell him you couldn't make it today." She left the room and closed the door behind her. Misato dizzied walked into the kitchen and bumped into Kaji.

"What's the matter Katsuragi? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kaji half joked.

"Kaji…I think we better have Section 2 keep a close eye on the place today." Misato responded still awestruck.

"Why is that?"

"It's Asuka, when I went to go wake her up her body felt like it was on fire. I thought she might just have a cold, but when I looked her in the eye they were a bright red. I think her powers are starting to manifest."

"So we're just going to leave her here by herself?"

"I don't want to, but we do have jobs to do and we have to keep this a secret as much as we keep your werewolf side one too. Besides, who knows what NERV will do if they ever find out that either of you are mutants!"

"Fine, I'll tell the guard as we leave."

For the rest of the time the two adults got ready for work at the cesspool known as NERV.

* * *

Later That Night:

Misato and Kaji were still at NERV as Asuka laid in bed for most of the day as she couldn't do much of anything else. _'What's wrong with me? I've never felt anything like this, at the same time everything hurts but I feel power as well.'_ Asuka then got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She started to splash cold water over her face but it did nothing. _'So much for that'_ she then wiped off her face and looked in the mirror and noticed something was different. Asuka's eyes were still a fiery red as she backed out of the bathroom.

"What the Hell?" Asuka yelled out aloud as she returned to the mirror to look at herself again. She touched the mirror but then moved her hand away from it as it was burning intensely. _'What now?'_ Right before her eyes Asuka's hand was on fire and she couldn't control it.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" she screamed as her hand let off as blast of fire at the mirror and it burned instantly. Asuka fell to her knees as she felt more pain in her body, then she was soon was engulfed in a fiery aura. "No this can't be happening! I'm a mutant!" Then unknowingly she stood up and walked toward the front door of the apartment. When she opened the door she was greeted by three Section 2 agents holding guns.

"Second Child you aren't allowed to leave…" the Section 2 guard stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the newly mutated Second Child.

All the guards pointed their guns at Asuka and ordered her to stand down. Asuka wanted to explain what happened but what she really did was blast all three guards with her newly acquired powers. As they laid unconscious on the ground Asuka looked at her hands and thought _'What have I done?'_ She then looked at the men and said "I have to get outta here." She left the apartment and ran down the street into the night.

* * *

A Few Hours Later:

Both Misato and Kaji were returning to their shared apartment when they were greeted upon seeing three Section 2 guards knocked out.

"What the Hell?" Misato yelled as she kicked one of the agents in his side to wake him up.

Kaji ran inside the apartment to see the bathroom burned, Asuka's room was a mess and no Asuka at all. "Misato we have bigger problems to worry about. You better take a look at this." The unshaven man motioned towards the bathroom.

Misato followed and froze when she saw burn marks all over the bathroom and the corner of the mirror melted. "No…way, Kaji we have to find her! Who knows what's happening to her now?"

Kaji nodded in agreement. "I'll transform and look for her above while you look for her on the ground."

"Deal, if you find her bring her back here." Misato then raced to her car and sped off.

Kaji changed into his sweatpants, transformed and then raced out as well.

* * *

Another Part of Town:

Asuka didn't know how long she'd been running but she was exhausted and collapsed to the ground. "Why me? Why now?" Asuka had her back against the wall of an alley as she ponders why fate has forsaken her. A few minutes late she was broken out of her daze when she herd laughter.

"Look what we got here boys." An older teen said to a group of others. Asuka looked up and noticed there was at least four boys in the group. She got up and tried to run away but one of the boys stopped in front of her. Asuka noticed these boys were mutants and probably had years for practice unlike her.

The boy that had stopped in front of her grabbed Asuka and put her in a headlock. She couldn't escape but then her powers kicked in as she blasted one of the boys in front of her and then the one behind her.

"What the Hell? This girl is a mutant? Get her!" one of the other teens yelled.

Asuka was scared but thought since she has powers why not use them to fight off these guys. She raised her hands and let out a fire blast and hit another one of the teens. Lastly she hit the other teen but was off balance as she fire off one of her blast into a nearby building and causing it to catch on fire.

"Oh no!" Asuka yelled as she didn't know what to do. She was too afraid to move from that spot and help the people in the building.

* * *

A Few Blocks Away:

Kaji was searching from above on rooftops when Zechariah came up beside him.

"Hey Kaji, what's the rush?" Zechariah joked.

"I'm not in the mood, Asuka has gone missing." Kaji growled.

Before the vampire could say anything, they both noticed a burning building in the distance. Kaji ran towards the building and jumped into one of the burning windows. In an instant he herd two screams coming from behind a burning door. He kicked in the door and spotted two children cowering in fear.

"It's all right; I'm here to help you." Kaji stated calmly as he extended his arms out towards the children. They didn't question his judgment and grabbed onto Kaji. He then jumped out of the window with the two children in hand and landed on the ground in front of a crowd.

"My babies!" a woman yelled as she saw what just happen. A fireman grabbed the woman and said "Stay back ma'am, we don't know what the mutant wants."

Kaji let go off the children as they made their way back to their mother. "I assure you, I'm only here to help, please don't be afraid."

The woman and firefighter were giving him a questionable look, but before either one could respond Kaji started to climb up the side off a building. Once at the top Zechariah was there to greet him. "Well done Kaji."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Kaji asked hurriedly.

"I used one of my technics called mist form to search the rest of the building while you rescued those kids. While there were no other occupants left it's an efficient way to travel sometimes." The grey haired vampire answered.

"I see, well besides the fact that I know I've gone viral with my heroic act I still have to find Asuka."

"How cute, baby's all grown up, but not to worry, young Asuka isn't far away." Zechariah pointed towards an ally way where Asuka was standing. "We'll meet again in a few days because if you're going to do the hero thing you might as well look the part." He then departed as Kaji went to Asuka.

"Asuka are you okay?" Kaji yelled as he made his way down from a building.  
Asuka just stood there not knowing what to do until her emotions hit her full force causing her to fall to her knees and cry. Kaji caught her just in time and let her cry into his shoulder.

"W-what's happening to me Kaji?" Asuka sobbed.

"It's alright Asuka; everything is going to be just fine." Kaji responded as he embraced the young girl. _'Well at least I hope so._' He then grabbed the red head in his arms and carried her back to their apartment.

Once back at the apartment, Kaji put Asuka to bed and called Misato to tell her to come back. In twenty minutes she returned and had a long discussion with him about Asuka. They now feared for what may lie ahead but hope they can get through it.

* * *

A Few Days Later:

Asuka was still in shock from gaining her powers but was forced to stay in NERV medical once her commander herd of the problems of a few nights ago from Section 2. Misato and Kaji tried everything they could to keep Asuka out of there but the Commander's word was law. The worst part about the whole ordeal was that neither were permitted to see the young German-Japanese girl, this especially got Misato royally pissed off as she wanted to end the Commander's life just for that. Luckily Kaji got her to calm down before something even worst even happened to Asuka because of it. Misato agreed and just wanted to be alone for the night; Kaji obliged and went off to meet Zechariah to hopefully blow off some steam.

Once he met up with his mentor in his werewolf form Kaji asked "Why did you want to meet me? I've have things I need to sort out."

"I heard what happened with Asuka and I figured you might want some good news, so I have a little surprise for you." The vampire pointed his thumb towards a storefront.

Kaji looked and noticed the building. "You brought me to a clothing store?"

"Not just any clothing store." Zechariah waved his hands defensively. "Just follow me." They both jumped down from a rooftop and into any ally. Zechariah then knocked on a backdoor and waited for an answer.

"Just wait one minute." answered a voice from behind the door.

Kaji raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this Zech?"

"Trust me on this." The grey haired vampire reassured.

Then on cue a man at least in his forties and a bit portly opened the door and looked Kaji up and down. "So this is the new guy you've been bragging about Zechariah?"

"I know he isn't much to look at, but he's pretty powerful." Zechariah joked.

"Thanks…so anyway I'm…" Kaji paused.

"I know who you are, you're Wolf-Man. I saw you on the news a few hours ago when you saved those kids from that burning building." Then he extended his hand and introduced himself. "By the way my name is Art Rosenbaum."

Kaji shook Art's hand in return. "Nice to meet you…wait their calling me Wolf-Man?"

Zechariah laughed. "I think it's a fitting superhero name and besides, beggars can't be choosers."

"He's right," Art agreed. "Now why don't we go inside and start tailoring you costume."

'_Oh God why now of all times?'_ Kaji mentally groaned.

* * *

An Hour later, Kaji stepped out of the dressing room wearing black spandex under dark green armless armor with a wolf's head silhouetted on the chest plate. He also had fingerless gauntlets attached to his arms, metal kneepads, and toeless shoes.

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd like it but it actual works." Kaji stated as he looked at himself in the full body mirror.

"See I knew you'd agree," Art smiled. "Besides I think it takes away from the whole werewolf mutant thing."

"Well thanks again Art, you never disappoint me." Zechariah said while he was writing out a check and then hands it to the man. "We'll be leaving now."

Art smiled and said "Don't forget to use the back door; I don't want anybody to see me helping mutants. You how much trouble that would get me? And also I'd like to keep my prom dress clientele as unaware of you guys as possible."

Zechariah waved his hand and left while Kaji followed behind him.

"Should I even ask?" The newly named Wolf-Man asked as he was scaling the side of a building.

While following Zechariah responded "Hey we all have to make a living somehow."

"True." Wolf-Man agreed. _'Even if that means relying on children to fight for humanities survival.'_ He added bitterly.

* * *

Later That Night:

While Zechariah and Kaji or now Wolf-Man was patrolling the city he thought of something. "Hey Zech, what did Art say these gauntlets do again? I forgot to ask him."

"He said something about harnessing the moonlight in those things. They should come in handy if you ever get caught when the sun comes out." Zechariah answered.

"You call that man a tailor? He seems like a genius, but we'll just have to see once the time comes to use these. By the way, how is progress on the motorcycle coming?" Wolf-Man asked.

Before Zechariah could answer they both heard a loud noise.

BOOM!

"What the hell?" Kaji said.

Zechariah looked down from the building they were one top of. "Hemp, looks like there's something going on down there and a few people could use your help. Get to it."

"Right." Kaji stated will he jumped down to the street level.

When Wolf-Man looked at the scene in front of him he saw a weird mutated creature. It was at least 15 feet tall, was green, slimy and had multiple tentacles. It kept on repeating the same two words over and over again. "No hope, no hope."

Wolf-Man attacked the tentacle mutant while there were others fighting. "Who the hell are you?" one guy asked who was dressed as a superhero. He was wearing spandex from head to toe that were black with blue down the middle.

He didn't seem like an enemy so he answered him. "They call me Wolf-Man. You?"

The man in black and blue responded "I'm Code Blue." He then a back flip and cut off one of the mutant's many tentacles.

"There's no time for this." A black German woman stated as she punched a tentacle. "We have to attack this mutant head on."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Code Blue said with a smirk and flew towards the mutant.

"Bring it on weakling." The tentacle mutant challenged.

Code Blue flew right through the mutant and left a huge gaping hole.

"Ha ha ha," the mutant laughed. "It will take more than that to defeat me."

Then another guy wearing black spandex with white down the middle flew and tried to blast the mutant with an energy blast. To no avail it didn't work. Then the mutant swung its tentacles at the many superheroes who tried to stop it except Wolf-Man. He jumped in the air and dived towards the mutant.

"Hey furball what are you doing?" asked the super powered women.

"I'm attacking this thing head on." Wolf-Man yelled as he dove head on into the monster's chest. In seconds he reappeared coming out of the backside of the monster with its heart in his claws.

"Whoa, that guy kicks ass! He just impaled that thing by using his own body as a weapon." Code cheered.

When Wolf-Man landed with the heart of the mutant in his hand he just looked at the other superheroes. "Well this is a mess that could have been avoided."

"True but we still give our thanks to you furball." The woman said.

"The name's Wolf-Man." He corrected.

"The name's Kinetic." The superhero answered. "These are my teammates; you already met Code Blue and Sargent Superior. The guy with the ax is Minotaur and the android is Mecha Maid. We are the Actioneers."

"That's nice to know there are other mutant superheroes, this is my first time." Wolf-Man screeched the back of his head. He then herd the sounds of sirens and left the scene and the Actioneers.

Kinetic looked around and saw that Wolf-Man was gone. "Furball? Where did he go?" no one had time to answered as the cops showed up and the Actioneers helped the cleanup crew.

Wolf-Man on the other hand scaled the side of a building to meet Zechariah.

"What's the matter, not feeling social tonight?" Zechariah joked.

"Well I thought I might be attacked based on the way I look. At least those guys down there look human even if they are mutants." Wolf-Man confessed.

"Well at least you're taking this seriously." Zechariah looked in the distance. "Well you better get home it's almost morning."

With that Wolf-Man left and returned to his shared apartment.

* * *

The Next Night:

Kaji didn't go on patrol that night because he didn't want Misato to be alone. She was feeling very out of it since Asuka was still stuck in NERV Medical Ward. She always felt like it was her fault that Asuka was there and that she could have done better to protect her ward. Misato went to bed early that night and Kaji did the same. While he slept he had no idea the full moon was shining brightly above the city. By midnight Kaji uncontrollably transformed and growled hatefully. Misato heard the noise and went to check it out.

"Kaji?"

!

"W-WHAT THE HELL? K-Kaji I thought you could control the transformation." She tried confronting the mutant but he jumped out the window.

Kaji roamed the streets in his werewolf form. He didn't know he was being followed as he stopped. Sargent Superior came in front of him and smiled. "Hey buddy, it's good to see you again."

Kaji just stirred at him.

"What are you doing out on patrol? Isn't that a little old school?" Sargent Superior laughed.

Still Kaji just stirred at him.

"Hey buddy you in there?" he waved his hands in front of Kaji. "Say something man."

Kaji just snarled at the hero and rammed his hand into Sargent Superior heart instantly killing him. Kaji grabbed the Sargent's internal organs and ate them like a savage. Soon he was off to cause more havoc.


End file.
